Mi heroe, mi heroina
by mari0998
Summary: Después de su inolvidable aventura contra el mal, conoceremos la nueva vida de nuestra pareja en la superficie, sobrellevando problemas y encontrando soluciones. ¿Cómo serán sus vidas ahora que cambiaron tan radicalmente?
1. Yo te protegeré

**Hola! Este es mi primer fanfic, espero les guste** **J** **Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Nintendo, yo solo hago las historias. Disfruten**

 _Sentí que me desvanecía, mi piel estaba pálida y cubierta de mi sangre fresca acumulada en mi abdomen y mi hombro; cualquier movimiento que tratara de hacer era imposible. Cerré mis ojos lentamente y pude ver imágenes de lo que pasó; pude ver las dos hojas de las espadas penetrando mi piel, esos ojos malignos llenos de furia y maldad, sentí el dolor una y otra vez. Era mi hora, iba a morir aquí, lejos de mi padre, de mi pueblo, y ya no volvería a ver a Link nunca mas. Ese ultimo pensamiento causó un dolor insoportable en mi pecho y un nudo enorme en la garganta._

-ZELDAAA!- gritó Link al ver como su amada se desangraba en el suelo mientras el peleaba contra el señor de los demonios, Ghirahim.

-JAJAJAJAJA, que harás ahora, héroe? Tu amada esta muriendo y tu no podrás hacer nada. -dijo mientras chocaba espadas con Link, quien a cada segundo estaba mas y mas furioso.

-CALLATE! -gritó Link, dándole a Ghirahim un fuerte golpe con su espada en el diamante que tiene en el pecho, causando que el señor de los demonios retrocediera unos cuantos pasos y comenzara a jadear.

-Esta no será la ultima vez que nos encontremos humano, probaras la furia de mis espadas… pagaras por lo que le haz hecho a mi señor.- El malvado ser movió sus espadas en un medio circulo y se desvaneció en la noche, dejando una serie de malvadas carcajadas que se disipaban en el viento de aquella noche de luna llena. Link volteó rápido hacia Zelda y corrió hacia ella para salvarla.

 _Sentí unos pasos viniendo hacia mi desesperadamente, de repente, un par de fuertes y cálidos brazos me levantaron de mis piernas y mi espalda, era mi héroe, la única persona que he amado. Link jamás había corrido tan rápido como ahora, pude escuchar su respiración y una risa maligna en el viento. Con los ojos entrecerrados pude ver la luz que emanaban los hongos al anochecer en las tierras inferiores y sombras de arboles reflejadas con la luz de la luna._

-Aguanta Zelda, ya casi llegamos, solo un poco mas- dijo Link con una voz cortada y con lagrimas en los ojos.

Finalmente llegaron a una pequeña cabaña cerca del Templo del Presidio. No era tan grande como las casas en Neburia, pero lo suficientemente acogedora para 2 personas. Link pateo la puerta para abrirla y rápidamente llevó a Zelda a la cama, poniéndola suavemente sobre ella y empezó a buscar botellas de poción roja y vendajes para parar el sangrado. El joven agarró del cuello a la rubia levantándola lentamente y puso la boquilla de la botella en sus pálidos labios para que tomara de la poción. Lo bebió todo y lentamente sintió como hacia efecto. Ya terminada la poción, Link empezó a quitar la blusa de Zelda que estaba llena de sangre dejándola solo en top, desenrolló los vendajes y cuidadosamente los empezó a atar por el abdomen de la joven; por suerte la poción contenía propiedades analgésicas, pero aun así ella se quejaba del dolor. Después de 20 minutos, Zelda recuperó el color rosado en sus mejillas y en sus labios, y lentamente estaba mas y mas despierta, finalmente podía hablar con Link, pero el se veía enojado.

-¿Link? -dijo Zelda en un tono mas bajo de lo que ella esperaba. Rápidamente el fue a su lado y le agarró sus delicadas y aun poco frías manos. Los ojos de Link no podían dejar de verla, por un momento pensó que la perdería, que tendría que decirle adiós, algo que el definitivamente no soportaría.

¿Cómo te sientes?- dijo el joven acariciando el pelo de su amada, acomodando pequeños cabellos atrás de sus orejas.

-Mucho mejor, gracias a ti.- Link bajo la cabeza exhalando del alivio. Aun así, seguía con la pregunta de porque Zelda hizo eso. Finalmente le preguntó…

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? Pudiste haber muerto Zelda, no se que haría sin ti a mi lado.- El empezó a recordar lo sucedido.

Link estaba en desventaja contra el demonio, quien ya le había hecho rasguños en el brazo y en las piernas. Estaba cansándose rápidamente, luchaba para mantenerse de pie. En eso que Ghirahim le da unos puñetazos a Link y lo patea en el abdomen, haciendo que el vuele unos 5 metros hacia donde estaba Zelda, ella no podía soportar ver a su amado así, tenia que hacer algo. En eso el pálido demonio se alistaba para su ultimo ataque, pero Zelda rápidamente agarró la espada de Link, era mas pesada de lo que ella imaginaba, pero tuvo la fuerza suficiente para mantenerla en el aire apuntándola hacia Ghirahim. Zelda había tomado algunas clases del manejo de la espada con Link, para que supiera defenderse en caso de estar en peligro, pero esta vez, era su amado el que estaba en peligro, y ella estaba dispuesta a hacer todo para protegerlo. El demonio se empezó a reír en voz baja, enseñando sus colmillos, lentamente se acercó a la joven, chocaron espadas, haciendo que ella tambaleara, pero siguió de pie y firme. El pudo ver demasiadas oportunidades para enterrarle sus espadas, sabía que seria pan comido, pero ella se puso a la defensiva y empezó a atacar al demonio con todas sus fuerzas, a tal punto que logró darle en su diamante en el pecho 2 ocasiones. Mientras Link recuperaba su balance se percató de lo que estaba pasando, tenia una espada extra pero en lo que la empuñó vió como el señor del mal movía su espada hacia Zelda finalmente hiriéndola de gravedad. Terminó el recuerdo,

-Por la misma razón que tu me salvas siempre Link, siempre haz estado conmigo, para protegerme, y ni hablemos de cuando salvaste al mundo de Demise.

-Pero Zelda, no tenias que hacer lo que hiciste, sabes que siempre me levanto y continuo luchando, no importa que tan herido este. S-si algo te llegara a pasar… no me lo perdonaría.. jamás. -dijo el con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

-Oye, mientras nos tengamos el uno al otro, no nos pasara nada, y aunque este herida, se que harás todo para salvarme, y yo haría lo mismo por ti.- En eso que Link se acerca aun mas a Zelda, sin dejar de verla a los ojos y suavemente se dan un tierno beso. Cuando finalmente se separan, Link se levanta y camina hacia el otro lado de la cama, apaga la luz del cuarto y se recuesta a lado de su amada, cubriéndose mutuamente con una gruesa cobija.

-Bueno, espero que mañana estés en condiciones de viajar a Neburia para el cumpleaños de tu padre.

-No te preocupes, ya mañana estaré como nueva, ya veras.- Finalmente se dan un tierno beso de buenas noches y caen profundamente dormidos.


	2. Se ve mas feliz aqui

\- **Holaa, aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo, espero y les guste :D**

* * *

Era una mañana soleada fresca en el Bosque de Farore; las pequeñas aves cantaban y no se veían chances de lluvia, un día perfecto para volver a Neburia y celebrar el cumpleaños de Gaepora, el padre de Zelda. Link estaba sentado en el sillón, calmadamente esperando a que Zelda estuviera lista. Usualmente se tardaba mucho, mas que todo con su cabello.

\- "Zeldaa, ¿puedes apurarte? Vamos a llegar tarde y recuerda que a tu padre no le gusta la impuntualidad."

\- "Aaahh ¡NO SE COMO ACOMODARME EL PELOO! Ya he intentado todo pero aun así no queda bien." Dijo Zelda ya desesperada.

\- "Siempre dices eso… y al final terminas igual que siempre…" dice Link en un tono mas bajo, esperando que Zelda no lo escuchara.

\- "CLARO QUE NOO" grita Zelda. Link ya desesperado, se levanta y sale de la cabaña. Le sentaba bien tomar un poco de aire fresco. Se sentó en una pequeña banca que había construido y empezó a echarle agua a las plantas. Tenía todo un huerto en su jardín. ¿Qué podíamos esperar de un aventurero curioso como el? Tenía pequeños sembradíos de calabazas, zanahorias y tomates, también un manzano y un pequeño espantapájaros que hizo de madera.

\- "Ya estoy listaa" dijo Zelda casi cantando, Link volteó y vio a su amada con un vestido rosa con blanco, un corset marrón y sus botas marrones favoritas… aunque..

\- "Tu cabello esta igual" dijo Link con una pequeña sonrisa. Zelda le dio una mirada enojada, pero solo logró que Link se riera, ella al final rió también. El joven agarro de la mano a hermosa señorita y fueron juntos a la estatua de neburi para poder ascender al cielo. La pareja sintió un viento debajo de ellos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraban volando en el cielo, cada quien llamó a su neburi y sus nobles compañeros llegaron al instante. Ya montados, pudieron volver a sentir la cálida brisa entre sus cabellos y la libertad que se sentía al volar por las nubes. Ambos extrañaban este sentimiento; tenían ya 1 mes sin ir a Neburia, solo van a buscar algunas pociones y a veces comida y ropa.

\- Ya estaban cerca de la isla y Zelda empieza a bajar velocidad y altitud, para poder aterrizar junto a su neburi. Por otro lado, Link decidió aumentar velocidad y altitud para poder lanzarse en picada, tal como lo hacia en sus días de aventura; le gustaba la sensación de adrenalina al abrir el manto sagrado. Lo único que podía hacer Zelda era verlo y sentir un sentimiento de felicidad, pero a la vez un poco de culpa.

 _Parece mas feliz aquí que en las tierras inferiores…_

\- Al reencontrarse la pareja, juntos se dirigieron a la entrada de la academia de caballeros, todo el mundo estaba ya reunido y comiendo de la deliciosa comida que prepararon todos en el pueblo.

\- "¡Aahh mi hermosa niña! Pero que alegría verte otra vez." Decía Gaepora abrazando a su pequeña fuertemente. "Feliz cumpleaños papá, te he extrañado mucho." Dijo Zelda con su cara apoyada en el pecho de su padre. El abrazo duro unos cuantos segundos. Cuando finalmente se separaron, el director volteó a ver a Link con una sonrisa y estrecharon manos.

\- "Nos da gusto volver señor, felicidades" dijo Link, con una voz muy segura y madura, a Zelda le sorprendió. "Espero y les esté yendo bien en las tierras inferiores, tal vez en uno de estos días valla a visitarlos." Dijo Gaepora mientras le soltaba la mano a Link y cruzaba sus brazos. "Claro señor, cuando usted quiera" Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa amable y sincera.

\- ¡ZELDAAAA! Gritaba Grusi desde la mesa, ésta rápidamente se levantó de su asiento y corrió a abrazar a su amiga. Zelda la abrazó fuertemente, las dos reían sin parar. "Qué gusto verte otra vez, te he extrañado mucho, la academia no es lo mismo sin ti." Dijo Grusi, haciendo que Zelda sintiera otra vez algo de culpa. "Trataré de venir mas seguido, hay tanto que hacer en las tierras inferiores que se me va el tiempo." Dijo Zelda a su amiga, dándole otro cálido abrazo. Link se separó del grupo y fue a buscar a sus amigos, aunque fuera difícil de creer, los extrañaba igual. En la mesa pudo ver a Vilán, a Corvy, Gruyo, Cocu y Vestro, también pudo notar que había un asiento justo en el medio vacío.

\- "¡EEHH LINK! Por fin llegaste" Dijo Vilán, en eso que todos sus amigos se voltearon con una sonrisa. "Ven, te guardamos un lugar." Link no pudo contener su sonrisa y fue con sus amigos, todos lo saludaron, dándose los puños y restregándole su cabello, todos estaban felices de que Link halla vuelto. "Estaba hablándole a estos debiluchos como tu y yo derrotamos al Heraldo gracias a mi ingeniosa catapulta" Dijo el gran Vilán, mostrando sus músculos y acomodándose el cabello. "A ver como superan eso JAJAJA" terminó. "Siempre con la misma historia Vilán, eso fue hace poco mas de un año. ¿qué no puedes hablar de otra cosa? Dice Cocu con una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- "Jajajaja chicos, estoy seguro que algún día Vilán hará algo aun mas increíble, como un nuevo corte de cabello." Dice Link inocentemente. "Pero claro que si…. Espera.. LIIINKK" Grita el pelirrojo, mientras todos se empiezan a reír. Zelda, al escuchar todas esas risas, voltea para ver que pasa, y ve como todos los chicos y Link no paraban de reír. La joven rubia puso una sonrisa forzada al ver que Link la volteo a ver.

 _Si.. se ve mas feliz aquí.._

\- Pasaron las horas y se estaba haciendo tarde, era hora de regresar a casa. Todos en Neburia se despidieron de la pareja en la plaza a lado de la torre celestial. Algunos sonreían, otros estaban tristes, pero al final, la pareja se lanzó al vacío y llamaron a sus neburis. La brisa era mas fría cada vez, se estaba empezando a nublar. Link y Zelda voltearon a ver a la isla, cada vez alejándose mas y mas, hasta que finalmente una nube la cubrió. Voltearon al frente hacia el pilar de luz verde del bosque. Ya cerca, la pareja se empiezan a despedir de sus neburis, acariciándole las plumas y dándoles tiernos abrazos. Finalmente, se lanzan sobre el pilar de luz, Link sujetó a Zelda de la cintura mientras descendían y a 10 metros del suelo, Link abre el manto para hacer un aterrizaje perfecto. Ya en el suelo, Zelda fue inmediatamente a su cama a dormir, estaba algo cansada y decaída, aunque siempre se pone así cuando dejamos Neburia.

Link la notó extraña, y sentía que debía darle espacio, así que se dirigió al corazón del bosque, donde estaba el gran árbol y decidió subir a el hasta que se hiciera de noche. Ya en la cima, Link no dejaba de ver el cielo, habían varias nubes, pero la luz de la luna daba un toque mágico y azulado al bosque, y hacia que se viera absolutamente hermoso. Las luciérnagas empezaban a salir, los pájaros volvían a sus nidos y el viento chocando contra las ramas y agujeros del árbol, hacían una pequeña sinfonía. Ahora Link no veía al cielo, sino hacia el horizonte.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer y sus comentarios :) mañana tratare de subir el siguiente.**


	3. Algo se avecina

**Hola! Perdón por la tardanza pero aquí esta jeje, tratare de subir el siguiente lo antes posible. Gracias por su apoyo :)**

A la mañana siguiente, Link se levantó al alba del domingo para pescar algunos peces para el almuerzo. Llegando al lugar, sacó su confiable caña de pescar y con un fuerte movimiento lanzó el sebo perfectamente. Pasaron alrededor de 15 minutos cuando el primer pez picó el anzuelo, Link con entusiasmo jalo de la caña y lo atrapó. Estaba muy contento ya que el pez era tan grande que podría durar como para 6 raciones. Con una sonrisa en el rostro regresó a su cabaña con Zelda, ella estaba preparando el desayuno, unos champiñones refritos con huevos y frutas con un poco de miel. Al entrar Link a la casa colocó el pez en la mesa y fue de inmediato hacia Zelda abrazándola de la cintura y dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-Buenos días- dijo Link.

-Buenos días, la pesca hoy estuvo muy buena no?

-Si, mira este monstruo jaja durará al menos 3 días.

En eso que tocan la puerta. Link se separa de Zelda y camina hacia la entrada, abre la puerta y ve a un pequeño goron con una mochilita en su espalda y una botella en su mano derecha. Se veía algo exaltado y preocupado.

-Rápido! Poción, curar! -Dijo el pequeño con una cara preocupada y a punto de derramar lagrimas.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Quién esta herido? Dijo Link, haciendo que Zelda se volteara y fuera a la puerta.

-Papá, papá, rápido! Dijo el goron apuntando hacia la parte mas profunda del bosque.

Link se apresuró y agarró otras botellas con elixir curativo y unos vendajes.

Zelda salió de la casa llevando una mochila para las botellas, que al mismo tiempo tenia un kit de emergencia, agarró al niño de la mano y lo llevó hacia la estatua de neburi. Link metió las botellas en la mochila de Zelda.

-Tu lleva al niño, yo llevo la mochila.- Le dijo Link a Zelda mientras le quitaba la mochila del hombro. Los tres se agarraron fuerte mientras sentían el viento debajo de sus cuerpos volverse más y más fuerte. Ya en el cielo Link soltó el manto, separándose de Zelda y el niño; ambos de prisa llaman a sus neburis que de prisa dejan que los 3 se suban en sus lomos.

-Gran árbol! Gran árbol! – Gritó el niño, rapidamente ambos neburis se dirigieron hacia el gigante árbol a la mitad del bosque de Farore. A la distancia pudieron ver a Marcogoro sentado con una mano en su abdomen. Ambos neburis descendieron en picada, y mientras más se acercaban pudieron ver que el no era el único herido. Vieron a varios kyus cerca del pequeño lago lavándose algunas pequeñas heridas también varios arbustos quemados y un par de bokoblins en el suelo. Aterrizaron y fueron de inmediato con Marcogoro para atender sus heridas.

-Papá! Papá!- gritó el niño mientras corría hacia su padre.

-Gorin! AACK!- Link y Zelda llegaron y empezaron a sacar los elixires y las vendas para tratar a Marcogoro. Zelda le dio de beber un buen sorbo de poción roja mientras Link trataba la herida en su abdomen y en su pecho. Pasaron unos 6 minutos cuando el Goron ya se podía levantar, aunque con apoyo de Link.

-Muchas gracias chicos, me siento mucho mejor ahora, ese elixir es increíble .Y gracias a ti también Gorin.

-Si, gracias Gorin, eres un autentico héroe.- dijo Zelda para poder aliviar al aún asustado goron. El pequeño, abrazando a su papá logro soltar una pequeña sonrisa.

-Pero ¿qué paso? ¿quién hizo esto? –Link pregunto

-Estaba de paseo con Gorin cuando de repente veo que un grupo de bokoblins se acercaban hacia el territorio de los kyus. Traté de detenerlos pero eran muchos para mi, así que mandé a Gorin a buscarlos.

-¿Había alguien liderando a los bokoblins?- preguntó Link.

-La verdad no vi a nadie en específico, pero si escuche una risa maliciosa en el viento.

-Tiene que ser Ghirahim, no me cabe duda. Pero ¿qué querrá ahora? El Heraldo de la muerte ya no existe.

-No lo se, pero no dudo que pronto oigamos otra vez de él.

El viento empezaba a soplar más fuerte a cada minuto, se veía que una tormenta se avecinaba, mientras los kyus buscaban refugio, Link y Zelda le entregaron un par de botellas de poción roja a Marcogoro y a Gorin para después adentrarse de nuevo al bosque de vuelta a su hogar. Desde lo lejos se podían escuchar algunas ramas caer y el sonido del viento chocando contra los troncos produciendo fuertes sonidos. La pareja logró llegar a salvo a la cabaña, cerraron rápidamente todas las puertas y ventanas, aseguraron el pequeño huerto, metieron la ropa tendida y finalmente aseguraron la puerta principal. Zelda encendió las velas dentro de la cabaña mientras Link sacaba las botellas de poción curativa ya vacías para lavarlas. Link estaba muy pensativo sobre el ataque de los bokoblins, temía por Zelda y por todos en el bosque. Sentía de nuevo la necesidad de aventurarse para cazar al señor de los demonios. Frunció el ceño y tensó sus labios, sentía mucha presión y a la vez una enorme preocupación. De repente sintió unos cálidos brazos abrazándolo por detrás y la cabeza de Zelda recostarse en su espalda, eso lo tranquilizaba un poco. Zelda lo voltea, haciendo que sus rostros se vean cara a cara, ella entrelaza sus manos con las de Link y pega su frente contra la de el. Ambos cierran los ojos pacíficamente para después darse un tierno beso.

-Todo va a salir bien, esta vez no estas solo.

-Gracias amor. Oír eso realmente me tranquiliza- Link le planta otro beso, esta vez un poco más apasionado. Siguieron así por unos minutos finalmente acabando con falta de aire.

-Uff- exclamó Zelda.- Empezó a hacer calor de repente ¿no?

-Si mucho jeje - Ambos se rieron mientras se abrazaban. Ya era medio día aunque las nubes hacían parecer que era mas tarde. Zelda prende el fuego para asar el pescado que Link pescó esta mañana.

Ya comidos, esperaron a que el viento fuerte cesara para poder ir al templo de la Diosa como es de costumbre todos los domingos después de comer. El viento cesó aunque dejó una sensación térmica baja. Ambos se alistaron para ir al templo. Link llevaba una camisa blanca de manga larga, una chaqueta marrón, unos pantalones verde obscuro y sus botas marrones. Zelda llevaba un vestido rosa tenue con un chaleco blanco, unas botas marrones claro y una bufanda del mismo color de sus botas. Los dos atravesaron el templo del Presidio y atravesaron la puerta hacia el templo de la Diosa Hylia. Link traía consigo un arreglo de flores que el mismo hizo, Zelda se sintió muy halagada, al fin y al cabo ella es la reencarnación de la Diosa Hylia. Se arrodillaron, cerraron sus ojos y rezaron a la gran estatua de la Diosa.

- _Link…_ _Maestro Link…_

El joven se levantó exaltado, su corazón palpitaba rápido y su respiración era acelerada, Zelda lo voltó a ver con una cara de preocupación.

-Link! ¿Qué pasa?

-¿No Escuchaste?

-No.. ¿estas bien?

Link no respondió, empezó a buscar el origen de esa voz que le resultó muy familiar. No pudo encontrar nada pero ahora no le cabía la menor duda, algo malvado se avecinaba.


	4. La profesía inesperada

**Aqui esta el otro :) espero les guste, trataré de subir el siguiente mañana, estoy teniendo un derrame de ideas jaja, cuídense**

Regresando del Templo de la Diosa Link estaba muy pensativo, tenía mil cosas en las que pensar pero ahora lo importante era estar preparado para lo que se avecinaba. Zelda lo miraba de reojo sin que el se diera cuenta, estaba muy preocupada; Link al salir del templo no le dijo nada de lo que había "escuchado". Al llegar a su hogar Link se quitó su ropa formal y decidió cambiarse a su ropa de entrenamiento; aún hacia algo de frio por la lluvia pero eso no le importó, en tanto estuvo listo agarró su espada que era mas pequeña que la espada maestra, su confiable arco, unas flechas y un escudo duro de madera, salió de su casa y se adentró al bosque. Zelda estaba muy asombrada por su actitud tan evasiva pero quería darle algo de espacio, ella confiaba que le diría cuando el momento llegara.

Link había preparado un pequeño campo de entrenamiento para entrenar a Zelda pero ahora el lo usaría. El viento se había calmado un poco y los rayos de sol poniente empezaron a escabullirse entre las nubes haciendo un cielo color fuego; Link activó el mecanismo de entrenamiento que lanzaba flechas hacia el, levantaba algunos muñecos y los movía con espadas y escudos, también habían varias dunas de arena y lodo en los cuales el tenía que atravesar en un circuito sin parar. El joven blandía la espada con gracia, su arco era como rayo y su puntería precisa, las flechas golpeaban las dianas tan fuerte que se adentraban hasta el otro lado, los cortes de su espada lograban destruir los muñecos de un golpe y su escudo tenía 6 flechas ensartadas y seguían aumentando. Después de varios minutos el entrenamiento terminó y Link logró descansar pero en el apuro de salir de su casa olvidó traer comida, así que se levantó y estaba a punto de salir a buscar algunas frutas cuando entre los arbustos vió a varios kyus que traían unos unas hojas en forma de platos llenos de comida caliente y unos frascos de jugo de calabaza.

-Hola Link! Te traemos algo de comida ya que estas entrenando muy duro- dijo Machi con un plato de arroz con pescado y algunos guisantes.

-Wow muchas gracias Machi y gracias a todos de verdad.- dijo Link muy agradecido mientras tomaba el plato de las pequeñas manos de machi.

-OYE espera!- Gritó Tili

-¿Qué?¿Qué paso?- dijo link confuso

-No estarás pensando comer sin haberte lavado antes ¿no?- reclamó Tili.

-Eh.. Claaaro que no Tili, como dices tonterías, claro que me voy a bañar antes jejeje.

Link se levantó y se dirigió al arrollo más cercano para lavarse propiamente, se quitó todo el lodo y la suciedad de su cuerpo y su cabello. Por suerte si había empacado un cambio de ropa, una camisa color crema con grabado de neburi, unos pantalones color vino y unos zapatos marrones. Regresó con los kyus y disfrutaron de una riquísima cena a lado de una fogata que hizo Link; los kyus hablaron, contaron chistes y se reían sin parar lo cual llevó a Link a relajarse después de su estrés del entrenamiento.

-Muchas gracias chicos, de verdad estaba muy estresado pero me han aliviado mucho.- dijo Link con una sonrisa amable.

-No hay que dar gracias, has salvado a todo el mundo de los monstruos malos y casi nunca recibes nada a cambio, es lo menos que podemos hacer, eres nuestro hermano.- dijo Poli mientras los demás kyus asentían con sus cabezas redondas.

-Bueno, la comida estuvo deliciosa pero será mejor que se vallan a su hogar, se esta haciendo muy obscuro.

\- Si! No queremos que el jefe Salvio se preocupe- decía Machi mientras recogía los platos y los vasos.

Los kyus agarraron su camino de vuelta a su pequeño escondite y Link recogió sus cosas para ir de vuelta con Zelda. Al acercarse a la cabaña olió un aroma muy delicioso de pescado, Link se sintió mal ya que ya había comido y sin Zelda. Al entrar vió que Zelda estaba comiendo lo mismo que Link comió con los kyus. Zelda lo voltea a ver y deja su plato de lado para ir a abrazarlo fuerte pero cálidamente, Link le devolvió el abrazo y se quedaron así por un momento. Finalmente Zelda rompe el silencio y dice,

-Le dije a los kyus que te llevaran la cena, estaba muy preocupada y sabia que se te había olvidado llevar comida- Zelda se separó de Link y le tomó de las manos.

-Lo siento Zelda, no debí evadirte así, tenía muchos pensamientos y no pensé racionalmente.

-Bueno, lo importante es que ya estas en casa.- dice Zelda dándole un tierno beso.

Link se separa de Zelda y le ayuda a terminar de lavar las hoyas y los platos, se da cuenta que faltan algunas pociones rojas y decide ir en la mañana a Neburia por mas pociones. Los dos se ponen a sus pijamas, Zelda una bata azul tenue de seda hasta las rodillas y Link un camisón blanco y unos shorts verdes. Link decidió dejar todos sus pensamientos de un lado y concentrarse en la hermosa figura de Zelda mientras su largo cabello rubio llegaba hasta su espalda baja. Link se ruboriza un poco y Zelda lo voltea a ver, el se sobresalta y disimula su rubor. Zelda forma una pequeña sonrisa con sus labios rosa y se ruboriza también. Ambos levantan la sabana y se acuestan acurrucados pensando en el mañana.

 _Link.._ _Link…_ _Link. Antiguo héroe elegido por la Diosa Hylia, tu destino parece estar incompleto. El mal siempre reencarna y se hace presente ante el crepúsculo, como el sol debes brillar ante la adversidad y proteger esta tierra. 4 pilares debes levantar que fuertes lucharan a tu lado. Busca a tu fiel compañera que duerme para la falsa eternidad y despertará pronto. Ya viene…_ _ya viene.._

Link se despierta con un dolor fuerte de cabeza y un pulso en su mano, un pulso que le resulta extrañamente familiar. El revisa su muñeca derecha y ahí esta, brillando como antes, la trifuerza. Zelda se levanta ante el brillo cegador y hace un grito ahogado, le agarra la mano a Link y empieza a analizar lo que esto significa. Los dos se quedaron estupefactos por segundo, se levantaron rápidamente y se cambiaron. Zelda se puso el vestido que usó cuando estaba cumpliendo su tarea de sacerdotisa y Link abrió un empolvado cajón que adentro tenía los ropajes de héroe, se vistió rápidamente y agarró el escudo hyleano. Cerraron la puerta de su casa y ambos corrieron hacia el Templo de la Diosa esperando una respuesta a lo que había sucedido, ya en la puerta esta se abrió sola ante su presencia revelando el interior lleno de luz celestial. Link y Zelda se agarraron de la mano, entraron y analizaban la morada detenidamente por alguna pista. Link volteó al lugar donde se encuentra la espada maestra y sintió otro pulso, esta ves mas fuerte y caminó hacia la espada. La agarró en sus manos y sintió el impulso de sacarla, en eso que una luz azul sale de la espada, Link se aleja unos pasos al ver la luz que le resultaba muy familiar, tanto que empezó a sonreír. La luz se acerca hacia el y toma forma de un cuerpo celestial, formaba primero el torso, luego la cabeza y finalmente los pies, la luz se empezó a desvanecer revelando a la antigua compañera del héroe.

-Maestro Link…


End file.
